


Of Cynicism and Coffee

by CantarellaRose



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Coffee Shops, Deresute Femslash Week 2019, F/F, First Dates, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, Lesbians, Pumpkin Spice Bullshit™, eve isnt even a tag, love eve 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: An unlikely pair go out for coffee.
Relationships: Yumemi Riamu/Eve Santaclaus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Of Cynicism and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh this is my big deremas rarepair. I'm pretty nervous about this since I'm not sure how either really refers to other characters when saying their names. So, I did my best.  
I really love Eve ok.

346 Productions was filled to the brim with enigmas. There was the fourteen-year-old robotics genius, the military otaku who brings a damn _ rocket launcher _ to the office (Aki can claim that it’s “just a party streamer,” Riamu didn’t believe any of it), the country bumpkin with the balloon tits. Oh, and how could anyone forget the alien from Planet Usamin who’s “eternally 17,” the old lady who is basically only sober when asleep, and the blind church girl. 

“Yumemi!” The white-haired girl ran up to her. Ah, the girl who thinks she’s Santa Claus. Riamu nearly forgot about her. “Do you have anything planned this afternoon?”

Riamu closed Twitter, maybe some other time she could go digging for drama, “Nah, what’s it to you?”

“Perfect!” Eve clapped her hands together, “Would you like to visit this cafe with me? Hijiri-chan told me about it and it looks absolutely wonderful, like a Christmas present!”

“Haa?” Riamu raised an eyebrow, “Why me? Surely there’s someone more worthy to drag along than me.”

She giggled, “You are worthy, Yumemi!” Eve gave her a cute smile, wait cute wha-, “And I would like you to come to the cafe with me! I’ll text you the name and address later!”

Before Riamu could get another word out, Eve had skipped off. She sighed and opened Twitter again. Looks like she didn’t have much of a choice for her afternoon plans.

~

Considering Eve and Hijiri’s whole Christmas schtick, Riamu was surprised the cafe didn’t have some sort of winter aesthetic to it. In fact, it was a nice, quiet, little place on a nearby street corner. Although the board behind the baristas advertised some wintry-inspired lattes from Hell along with the surplus of pumpkin spice bullshit. A majority of the tables there were occupied by couples, how sickening. Eve and her had found an empty table by one of the front windows and claimed it for themselves.

As the former had gone to get their drinks, Riamu had nothing better to do than to stare out the window. She put her face in her hand and sighed, “God, the fuck am I even doing?” Riamu glared outside, not at anyone in particular, “A depressed piece of shit like me, on a date? What’s next, pigs flying and shitting rainbows? Wait, date? Idols can’t date!”

Eve’s merry tone interrupted her train of thought, “Here you go~!” A sickeningly neon pink-and-blue latte with a tower of whipped cream and topped with edible glitter was placed before her. She sat down next to (right next to!) Riamu, clutching a medium-sized coffee cup with no lid.

“What’d you order?” Riamu took a sip of her latte. May as well have been pure sugar, but _ fuck _ it was delicious.

“Hot chocolate!” She held out her cup to her, she had added both whipped cream and marshmallows to it. “I'm not a huge fan of coffee, to be honest.” Eve let out an awkward laugh. “Far too bitter.”

Riamu held up her diabetes-in-a-cup, “Why do you think I ordered this?”

The two grew silent, sipping their drinks while making the occasional small talk. What jobs were coming up, what sorts of roles they were hoping for, “maybe soon I’ll get a solo!” Despite how… strange Eve was, talking to her brought some kind of peace to Riamu. That innocent, curious look in her eyes as Riamu rambled on about the idol she follows. Just something about Eve Santaclaus was so cute to her.

“Um, Yumemi.” Eve put down her (now empty) cup, “I may have to leave soon, but there’s one last thing I want to do.”

“Oh? What?”

Eve leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, “Thank you for today! I hope we can meet again soon!”

Riamu could barely form a cohesive farewell to Eve as they split the bill. She left the cafe, wearing a bright blush across her whole face.

Did that really just happen?  
Is there indeed someone on this shitty planet who _ loves _ the worthless Yumemi Riamu?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had coffee before


End file.
